


Baby

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Promptober 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Gen, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel's thoughts on which is the best mode of transportation.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Facebook group Destiel NaNoWriMo. We are taking the general inktober prompts and turning them into drabbles. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

****Castiel used to think that the humans had it wrong. Thousand pounds of steel and rubber was not an appropriate means of transportation. He much preferred to fly as it was exponentially faster. The metal monstrosities that the humans relied on, scared Castiel. What, with their loud sounds, smells and unpredictability.

For Castiel, a simple flutter of wings could take Castiel, anyone, instantly. He didn't have to worry about being fatigued or which route to take. With automobiles, you had to stick to surface streets (because heaven forbid the unpaved road screws your wheels up – or so he's heard), plan a route with a map before making sure you had enough fuel and money for more in the future. Then there were the stops that humans would need to take for the time-consuming habits and needs they had such as eating, stretching and Castiel's least favorite, urinating.

Castiel never understood as to why the humans would prefer to travel that way. It seemed tedious and too much of a hassle.

That is until he meets the Winchesters.

They always traveled by automobile as the oldest brother, Dean had a fear of flying. _If God intended for us to fly Cas, we'd have wings!_ Dean had once tried to reason with Castiel, who as an angel of the lord, felt his own wings flutter in response. 

At first, Castiel didn't understand why the brothers were so attached to the cold black and chrome steel made monster. He didn't understand why Dean's soul would calm in an instant with the sound of the engine roaring its way awake, ready to move across the roads of Americana, rain, snow, sun. Day or night, the big Chevrolet Impala was ready when the boys were ready. The way it would panic when the turn of the silver key didn't trigger the sound he had become accustomed to.

For Sam, his soul reacted differently to Dean's. While yes, to both, the Impala invoked a sense of security, comfort. Instead of it being a balm to a restless soul, it gave him a sense of safety. Because for Sam, the brother who was literally raised on the open road, the Impala was the only home he ever had.

Castiel had watched as time and time again, Dean had poured hours of blood, sweat, and tears into bringing the car back to its original glory after an accident or particularly bad hunt. It was clear, in the way Dean would carefully remove the original dashboard - complete with the rude carvings of both his and his brother's initials – and carefully add it back when ready. The way he and Sam would smile at the plastic green toy, lodged into the ashtray of the read driver side door. Or the way Sam's face lit up when Dean would show him how to repair something new.

This was what made Castiel realize that while swift and full of improbabilities, the best form of transportation was the older model affectionately known as Baby. Because to his family, this machine was more than a workhorse, it was family. And if the angel had learned anything besides freewill from the Winchesters, he had learned that there was _nothing_ better than family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1's prompt is "Swift" And I was keeping in with the theme of the [actual inktober sketch](https://deadlykittenkayart.tumblr.com/post/165941493936/happy-inktober-everyone) I did for this prompt


End file.
